Wolfe and Sa the Unlikliest of Heroes
by Anti-Cosmo Fangirl
Summary: Two poor farm boys will learn the meaning of becoming a hero as they face a creature that was never meant to exist.


"Creatures of myth and legend. That's all they are. You're completely crazy if you think you're actually gonna see one." The boy crossed his arms. "but just imagine it, Wolfe. Walking back into the village, dragging the Nadder's carcass. They would chant our names. We would be heroes! We would become _legend!" _Sa's eyes widened, dreaming of fame and fortune. "legend? Don't you think that's an exaggeration?" Wolfe raised an eyebrow. Sa was young, 15, with shaggy black hair, and unique, golden eyes. Wolfe was older, 17, with silver, black, and white hair, like a wolf's fur, and rich, chocolate eyes. Wolfe sighed, "Sa, how do you know it's a Deadly Nadder taking the sheep? The signs look more like a fox or wolf to me." "no, I know it's a Nadder. I _feel_ it." "a live dragon hasn't been spotted in over a decade, and now you're saying that one has been coming at night, _into the village_, and stealing sheep out from under our noses . . . are you getting desperate, Sa?" "I'm not saying it. I _know_ it." "You're acting a bit too cocky, Sa." "Am not." He replied argumentatively. Wolfe sighed again. Sa drew his sword, pretending to stab an invisible dragon. "right through the heart!" he yelled, lunging forward. "no dragon would stand a chance against the mighty dragon slayer, Sa!" "he's finally lost it." Wolfe grumbled. "Have not." He spun around, pointing the sword at Wolfe. "Put it up, Sa." Wolfe groaned. "fine." He slammed the sword back into the scabbard with an exaggerated sigh. "Where to now, _mighty dragon slayer." _Wolfe said sarcastically. Sa glared at him disapprovingly. "Zippleback mountains. The creature will make its nest in the caves." He declared, marching southward. "Sa." "what?" "it's the other way." Sa skidded to a stop. "I was just testing you, trusted sidekick. You passed, by the way." "what? You're the sidekick, Sa." Sa snorted as he turned around. "hey, Sa?" "yeah?" "what if we don't make it back?" Wolfe's voice dropped to a whisper. "you know that no one knows we're out here." "yeah . . . but you know how bad our families need the money, winter is coming. Even if we kill a wolf, the money might get us through. We have to hunt something big . . . we can't afford not to do this, Wolfe." There was a long, uncomfortable silence as the mood turned grim. Wolfe readjusted the silver bow and quiver on his back. "hey, cheer up. I've got my lucky charm." He pulled his shirt down slightly, revealing a thin strip of leather that held a minute wolf carved from ivory. "the animal I was named off of. Maybe it will make us see a white stag." He paused. "or even a _phoenix_." "no. I'm going to find a deadly Nadder, and slay it too. Do you know how many winters that would set us for? Do you know how many _years_ that would set us for?" Wolfe laughed. "you never know . . ." "ya never know." Sa echoed. Then both boys hiked off into the woods, Zippleback mountains close on the horizon.

Wolfe's mother wept silently, looking at the small amount of food they had left. Her sons had been raised poor, but they had always been selfless, Wolfe especially. She had come to the conclusion that he had left, in hopes the family could survive without another mouth to feed. He had taken his friend, Sa, too. Not that it had made a difference. They would barely survive another week. Food was too scarce to find or hunt more. The first freeze would end them. Wolfe wasn't coming back. He had been gone for 2 weeks. 2 weeks. She thought he had gone hunting to begin with, but now he had been gone far too long. Did something happen to him? When he left there were no goodbyes, no note, and no trace of where he had gone. As slim as the chances were, she hoped the two boys were surviving on their own. But if her family wasn't, than how would they. Wolfe's bow and quiver were gone, and he had always been an excellent shot. Maybe hunting was better further away from the village. Hope was all she had left, and even that was starting to wane. Then a cry came up from the middle of the village. "BOYS! BOYS! AT THE EDGE OF THE WOODS! THE LADS ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP! HURRY!" Could it be?! She ran, several following, to the edge of the woods. When they got there, the sight was horrific. Both boys had been severely mauled. They were bruised and bleeding. But the worse was the appalling burns that covered their entire bodies. Only a few scraps of fabric remained of their clothes. With an awful wail, she recognized Wolfe by what remained of his silver hair. He was dragging the mangled form of Sa, whom at first she believed was dead, but saw the very slight rise and fall of his chest. Wolfe fell, forward, and she caught him just in time. His hand unclasped, and a bright, black scale fell to the ground. It almost looked like a piece of the night sky. He mumbled two last words. Two last words that sent the villagers into a panicked frenzy. "Night. Fury."


End file.
